post_leftfandomcom-20200213-history
Book List
Reading List of Socialist and Anarchist Literature Socialism: Basics: - Jacobin Magazine : The ABCs of Socialism - Tom Bramble - Introducing Marxism: A theory of social Change - Karl Marx : The Communist Manifesto - Friedrich Engels : The Principles of Communism - Rosa Luxemburg : Reform or Revolution - Gilles Dauve: Capitalism and Communism More intricate Readings: - Vladimir Lenin : State and Revolution - Leon Trotsky : What is Fascism and how to fight it - Vladimir Lenin : The Three Sources And Three Component Parts of Marxism - John Molyneux : Marxism and the Party - Karl Marx : Economic and Philosopic Manuscripts of 1844 - Karl Marx : Wage Labour and Capital - Karl Marx : Value, Price and Profit - Karl Marx : Capital: Critique of Political Economy Vol. 1 - Vladimir Lenin : Imperialism: The Highest Stage of Capitalism - Amadeo Bordiga – The fundamentals of Revolutionary Communism - Gilles Dauve: When Insurrections Die - Endnotes: Spontanaity, Mediation, Rupture - Endnotes: Bring out your dead Anarchism: Classics: - Pierre Proudhon : What is property? - Alexander Berkman : What is Anarchism? - Max Stirner : The Ego and his own - Mikhail Bakunin : God and State - Peter Kropotkin : The Conquest of Bread - George Orwell : Homage to Catalonia - Errico Malatesta : Anarchy - Emma Goldman : Anarchism and other essays - Max Stirner : Stirner’s Critics - Leo Tolstoy : Kingom of God is within you Libertarian Socialism/ Social Anarchism: - Noam Chomsky : Manufacturing Consent - Murray Bookchin : Social Anarchism or Lifestyle Anarchism - Murray Bookchin : The Ecology of freedom - Abdulla Ocalan : Democratic Confederalism - David Graeber : Debt the 1st 500 years Individualism and Mutualism: - Kevin Carson : Studies in Mutualist Political Economy - William B Greene : Mutualist Banking - Benjamin Tucker : Instead of a book, by a man too busy to write one - Lysander Spooner : Vices are not crimes: A vindication of moral liberty - Emile Armand : Anarchist Individualism and Amorous Comradeship Communism and Syndicalism: - Nestor Makhno : Organisational Platform of the General union of Anarchists - Peter Kropotkin : Anarchism and Anarchist-Communism - Errico Malatesta : At the Café - Rudolf Rocker : Anarcho-Syndicalism: Theory and Practise - Rudolf Rocker : Anarchism and Anarcho-Syndicalism - Nester Makhno : Struggle against the state and other essays Insurrectionalism: - Renzo Novatore : Toward the creative nothing - Alfredo Bonnano : Armed Joy - The invisible Comitee : The coming Insurrection - Wolfi Landstreicher : Willful Disobedience - Crimethlnc : Sawy you want an Insurrection - CCF/FIA : Anarchy – Civil or Subversive? - CCF/FIA : Individuality and the Anarchist group - CCF/FIA : A conversation between Anarchists - Anonymous : At dagger’s dawn with with the Existent, its defenders and its false critics Post-Left Anarchism: - Bob Black : The Abolition of work - Feral Faun : Feral Revolution - Bob Black : Anarchy after Leftism - Jason McQuinn :Post-Left Anarchy: Leaving the Left behind - Jason Mcquinn : Critical Self-Theory - Larry Law : Revolutionary Self-Theory - For Ourselfs : The Right to be Greedy - Lawrence Jarach : Anarchists, don’t let the Left(overs) ruin your appetite - Lupus Dragonowl : Against Identity Politics Transhumanism: - McKenzie Wark : A Hacker Manifesto - Andy Cameron : The Californian Ideology - Mark Dery : Escape Velocity: Cyberculture at the end of the century - Donna Haraway : A Cyborg Manifesto Green Anarchy/Anti/Post-Civ: - Fredy Perlman : Against His-Story, against leviathan - Ted Kazcynzki : Technological Slavery - Ted Kazcynzki : Anti-Tech Revolution: Why and How - Anonymous : Desert - Jacques Camatte : Against Domestication - Henry David Thorea: Walden Nihilism: - Aragorn! : Anarchy, Nihilism and the 21st century - Aragorn! : Anarchism and Nihilism: Consequences - Monsieur Dupont : Nihilist Communism - Serafsinski : Blessed is the flame: An introduction to Anarcho-Nihilism and concentration camp resistance - Sergey Nechayev : The Revolutionary Catechism - Lauren Berlant : Cruel Optimism - Lee Edelman : No future: Queer theory and the death drive - Aragorn! : Attentat Stolen from the Anarchism discord, compiled by @JellisB#6989 Category:Phil Category:Hist